O Protetor
by T. Taiyoo
Summary: Naruto é o único sobrevivente de uma chacina e agora precisa morar em um local especial para se manter seguro, mas ele não vai ficar exatamente seguro. Uma Naruto/Lee feita com amor para o Aldebaran.


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, e você sabe disso. E nem quero que pertença, porque coisas assustadoras andam acontecendo por lá. e_ê

Dedico essa fic ao meu amado Aldebaran, que me xingou horas e dias a fio até que eu terminasse essa coisa. Ah sim, hoje é aniversário dele, então PARABÉNS! E não se preocupe, terminarei as outras que comecei, viu Dan? S2

Boa leitura. *-*

**O protetor**

Em um grande quarto, com paredes e lençóis brancos, podia-se ver um pedaço de cabelo loiro esparramado por entre os lençóis. Um garoto de no máximo 16 anos, chamado Naruto, havia se mudado para aquele quarto tinha pouco tempo. Estava sob o serviço de proteção de vítimas, logo, não podia ir para casa. O loiro teve a opção de mudar de país ou de nome, mas, corajoso e estúpido como era, recusou-se. Preferia continuar na cidade para ver o homem que o perseguia preso.

Para ser mais exata, fazia 2 dias que Naruto havia se mudado. Havia passado esses dois dias trancado dentro daquele cômodo, por vários motivos. O primeiro, estava com medo. Era forte e corajoso, mas não conseguia evitar temer um dos assassinos mais procurados. O segundo, provável que fosse pela falta de opção. Não poderia voltar para a escola e, mesmo que pudesse, estava de férias, e não tinha uma casa para voltar, considerando que o assassino a havia destruído.

Já passava do meio dia e o garoto estava sem comer nada desde que havia se mudado praquele quarto. Ouviu ruidosas batidas na porta, mas se recusou a levantar. Não sabia quem era e não estava nem um pouco curioso, seu sono predominava. Mais algumas batidas e o ruído cessou. O loiro suspirou de contentamento, esperando que tudo acontecesse da mesma forma que havia acontecido da outra vez. Alguém batia na porta, ele não respondia, o indigente ia embora. Entretanto, dessa vez, as coisas foram diferentes. Após alguns segundos sem barulho nenhum, o loiro pôde ouvir nitidamente alguns homens conversando.

- Devíamos arrombar a porta?

- O que? Mas que horror! O garoto deve estar traumatizado, não podemos chegar de forma tão brusca.

- Quer mandar uma cesta de café da manhã com um bilhete?

- Já tentei, mas ele não abre a porta.

- Parem de conversa, vamos arrombar essa droga de porta!

- Kiba-kun! Não podemos chegar destruindo tudo! Temos que esperar ele abrir...

- Aaahh... Lee-san, não agüento mais esperar esse desgraçado sair dessa depressão sem sentido! Temos um trabalho a fazer, se ele não sair daí, não será possível...

- Depressão sem sentido? Vou matar sua família, destruir sua casa e te jurar de morte, veremos como você reage.

O loiro piscou algumas vezes, tentando conciliar a conversa das pessoas do lado de fora. Pensou que o diálogo tinha acabado, mas pôde ouvir nitidamente a voz de uma garota, e ela não parecia feliz.

- Calem a boca! Não esqueçam que o Sasuke-kun está aqui...

- Dispenso a sua pena, Sakura.

- Mas... mas... Sasuke-kun!

- Argh, vamos arrombar essa porta como o Kiba disse. Estou me cansando de não fazer nada.

- Tsc tsc, vocês novatos são muito afobados. Eu e o Lee já temos experiência nisso, deixe um profissional agir. Deve-se agir com sutileza...

- Neji... seu convencido.

- EI, GAROTO, SABEMOS QUE ESTÁ AÍ DENTRO! Saia ou iremos abrir a sua cabeça e... - Neji foi interrompido por um tapa no peito vindo de Lee.

- Qual é o seu problema? E aquele papo de sutileza?

- Lee, eu preciso de alguma ocupação! Não tenho nada para fazer há meses! Você não entende!

- Ei, você estava nos treinando nesses meses! - Kiba lembrou, ofendido.

- Eu quis dizer algo útil e prazeroso.

- E cuidar de um garoto traumatizado é algo prazeroso, Neji?

- Cale-se Sasuke.

- Ahn... gente.

- Shino, você estava aí?

- ...

- O que ia dizer?

- Já pensaram que o garoto pode estar ouvindo?

- Opa...

- Ei, ahn... qual o nome dele?

- Espera, tenho que ver na ficha. - A moça de cabelos rosa folheou a ficha. - Aqui, Uzumaki Naruto.

- Caham... NARUTO-SAN, DESCULPE SE NOS OUVIU AQUI DE FORA. NÃO SOMOS TÃO... INOPERANTES COMO PARECEMOS, OK?

O silêncio pesou no local. Ninguém respondeu. Kiba enfezou-se e se preparou para dar o senhor chute na porta, mas foi então que esta se abriu. O menino que saiu do quarto tinha uma expressão cansada e olheiras fundas, mesmo tendo passado dois dias dormindo. O cabelo loiro estava desgrenhado e ele parecia assustadoramente frágil, como se fosse desmoronar ao mais simples movimento.

Todos ali pareciam alertas à iminente queda de Naruto, mas esta não aconteceu. Para o espanto de muitos, ele apenas deu um sorriso, um tanto forçado, e acenou, apresentando-se e se desculpando pelo estorvo que estava sendo. Em outros tempos teria respondia de forma energética a todos eles, porém, estava mais do que desmotivado a iniciar uma discussão. Fez uma breve reverência e disse por fim.

- Vocês já sabem que eu sou o Uzumaki Naruto... Não precisam se preocupar comigo, eu estou bem. Só estou com... um pouco de fome. - Antes que alguém pudesse responder um sonoro ronco foi ouvido.

- HEHUEUHEHE, você é dos meus caras! - Kiba não segurou a risada e envolveu o pescoço do garoto com os braços. O loiro sorriu ante tal reação, não queria que ficassem sentindo pena dele, era preferível aquele tipo de tratamento.

- Eu não sei o nome de vocês.... Aliás, nem sei o que vocês fazem aqui.

- Ah, é verdade! Foi mal aí.

O moreno com feições animalescas e duas marcas em baixo dos olhos apresentou-se. Disse que se chamava Kiba e que ainda estava em treinamento naquela coisa de proteger pessoas procuradas. Naruto meneou a cabeça, indicando que entendia. Assim, todos se apresentaram. Lee e Neji eram os supervisores dos novatos, estavam naquele trabalho já tinha algum tempo e eram muito bons no que faziam. Os outros novatos também se apresentaram. Sasuke, um cara de expressão amarga, Shino, outro com uma expressão nada animadora e Sakura, que na verdade não trabalhava com eles, ela apenas cuidava dos dados das vítimas e passava as informações necessárias para os protetores, era uma jovem com um cabelo bastante peculiar, pela qual Naruto teve uma queda instantânea. Ela parecia tão forte e segura de si. Tão inteligente e, ao seu ver, bonita.

O loiro aproximou-se de Sakura e pegou em suas mãos.

- Você é tão bonita...

- Ahn... obrigada.

- Naruto-san, não perca seu tempo, essa aí já é... - Lee foi interrompido por em chute na boca, que o colocou a nocaute.

- Cale a boca Lee. Isso não é da conta de vocês. Foi mal Naruto, mas eu já estou apaixonada e comprometida.

- Então por que ainda dá em cima de mim? - Sasuke cruzou os braços e a olhou de forma reprovadora.

- Porque você é lindo demais...

- Não sei por que eu fui perguntar.

Lee aproximou-se de Naruto e enlaçou seu braço, puxando-o alegremente para onde seria a cozinha. Todos os outros os seguiram, menos Sakura, que tinha mais o que fazer. Enquanto o homem com cabelo de tigela anunciava ao garoto todas as coisas deliciosas que ele iria experimentar (N/A: Isso soou tão... pervertido. D:) os que iam logo atrás começaram a cochichar.

- Ei... Shino.

- O que foi, Kiba?

- Hehe, esse garoto é estranho né?

- Estranho... como?

- Ah, sei lá. Ele parece tão fraco... e frágil demais para um homem.

- É compreensível depois de tudo o que ele passou. Não se atreva a tocar nesse assunto com ele. Acho que a última coisa que ele precisa é alguém que fique comentando seu aspecto atual.

- Ahh... como você é chato. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

- Shino, você não notou? O Kiba gostou do garoto. Ele sempre vem cheio de comentários quando gosta de alguém...

- Cale a boca Sasuke! Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

- Sei sim, estou dizendo que você é um viado.

- E você é muito macho com esse seu jeitão de passiva! Além do que, você rejeitava todas as garotas do quartel. Nunca te vi com uma garota.

- Muito menos com um garoto, então cale-se.

- Oras seu...

- Ok, já chega dessas briguinhas. Vocês dois me cansam...

- Mas Neji! Foi esse maldito Sasuke que começou?!

- Neji, foi esse maldito que começou... nhé nhé nhé. - Sasuke imitou a voz de Kiba, provocando-o deliberadamente. Neji deu um tapa na testa, murmurando algo como "Crianças...".

Todos continuaram seu caminho ao refeitório, Sasuke e Kiba aos berros, menos Shino, que andava um pouco mais atrás para não se envolver naquela discussão tola, ao passar por uma porta aberta ao longo do corredor teve sua boca tapada e seu corpo puxado para dentro de uma sala. De início ficou um tanto surpreso, mas logo relaxou. Já sabia quem era e o que queria. O homem que mantinha uma mão sobre sua boca o encarava.

- Shino... Precisava lhe falar. - A pessoa removeu sua mão de cima da boca do outro. - Me desculpe pela falta de sutileza.

- Tudo bem, estou acostumado, Shikamaru.

- Hehe, quem ouvisse pensaria besteira.

- Quem ouvisse pensaria o certo.

- É, verdade. Mas então. Tenho duas coisas para lhe dizer, a primeira e mais importantes: senti saudades.

- O que é todo esse sentimentalismo, Shikamaru? - O moreno citado deu um sorriso sem-graça, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Shino.

- Para você é fácil dizer. Esteve esses três meses com o Sasuke por perto...

- E você? Aposto que o Chouji não desgrudou de você.

- De fato, não desgrudava, nas primeiras semanas, mas... um outro garoto veio morar aqui e, adivinha só, trouxe os irmãos!

- E...?

- E agora o Chouji não para de falar daquele Kankurou.

- Um dos irmãos desse tal garoto?

- É... Certamente, Kankurou é incrivelmente hábil com as mãos e... Não me olhe assim. Não é isso nada disso que está pensando. Acho que é um hobbie dele. Fazer marionetes ou bonecas. Ou os dois. O fato é que ele é muito bom nisso... As marionetes parecem vivas, é meio... assustador, sabe?

- Me chamou aqui para falar do quão incrível é esse Kankurou? Se for, estou de saída.

Shino deu as costas para Shikamaru e foi em direção à porta. Como ele esperava o outro abraçou-o por trás, acariciando seu peito com as mãos. Sentiu a respiração morna de Shimakaru em seu pescoço e, logo depois, em seu ouvido.

- Está com ciúmes? Sabe que não te chamei aqui só pra isso.

- Imaginei que não.

Shino virou-se de frente para Shikamaru e o empurrou contra a parede mais próxima. A sala estava vazia e escura, fato que dificultava consideravelmente qualquer visão clara do que acontecia. Os dois corpos colados, olhos fechados, lábios se encontrando e línguas se chocando. Há muito tempo os dois não se viam e queriam matar a saudade, mas Shino, com sua incômoda prudência segurou Shikamaru pelos ombros que, ainda de olhos fechados, esperava que algo mais acontecesse. Sentiu Shino distancia-lo um pouco e abriu os olhos. O outro já não o encarava mais e estava indo embora.

Shikamaru soltou um suspiro de desapontamento, mas sabia o que o Aburame estava fazendo. Os dois poderiam ser pegos naquela situação, naquele lugar e se tivessem se empolgado não seria o local apropriado para nada. O Nara endireitou a blusa, que agora estava amarrotada e, antes que Shino saísse, perguntou-lhe.

- E então...?

- Hoje, na hora de sempre, no local de sempre.

Assim, o Aburame saiu do recinto e foi se juntar aos colegas. Shikamaru foi tratar de outros assuntos importantes, como vigiar Chouji e Kankurou.

Quando Shino chegou ao refeitório achou a cena um tanto... diferente. Sempre que comiam ali era uma guerra, todos brigando por comida ou por qualquer outra coisa. O importante era ter algum motivo para quebrar a cara de alguém.

Estranhamente, o lugar estava silencioso. Muitos comiam em silêncio e o restante fazia uma roda em volta de uma mesa em especial. Embora não fosse curioso, Shino resolveu olhar o que era, qualquer coisa só estava procurando as pessoas da sua equipe. Quem estava sentado naquela mesa e parecia ser o centro das atenções era Naruto. O loiro estava com as mãos nos olhos e a boca descoberta se contorcia em dor.

- O que houve...?

- Não sabemos. Ele começou a gritar umas coisas que ninguém entendeu e depois começou a chorar...

- Naruto? O que aconteceu?

Quando o loiro tirou a mão dos olhos todos puderam ver que sua íris estava vermelha, como sangue. Alguns recuaram um pouco, assustados, enquanto outros sequer reagiram. O Uzumaki levantou bruscamente e socou uma pessoa aleatória que estava ao seu lado, o azarado no caso era Lee. Naruto começou a ficar fora de controle e tentou acertar mais alguém, porém, antes que pudesse fazer algo mais foi segurado firmemente pelo grupo que o protegia.

Lee continuava no chão. A potencia daquele soco estava além do esperado para um adolescente que não se alimentavam há dias. Levantou-se com visível dificuldade, enquanto acariciava a região atingida.

Sakura surgiu aparentemente de lugar algum e aplicou uma injeção em Naruto. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que sequer Naruto percebeu. Em alguns segundos seu corpo caiu desacordado. A garota suspirou de contentamento. Sentiu dezenas de olhares sobre si e, ao olhar a sua volta, teve a certeza de que todos a encaravam em busca de alguma explicação, afinal, aquilo tinha sido no mínimo estranho.

- Me desculpem, mas só posso explicar o ocorrido para a equipe que cuida dele. Sigam-me, sim? Tsunade-san quer falar com vocês. Lee, leve-o para o quarto dele e vá para a sala da Supervisora o mais rápido possível.

- Ok.

Todos obedeceram. Lee pegou Naruto no colo e o carregou até o quarto. Apesar do golpe, Lee não estava com raiva ou nada do gênero. Algo lhe dizia que a culpa não havia sido do loiro. Havia algo errado nele.

Carregou-o para o quarto e o deitou suavemente na cama desarrumada. Naruto estava acordando. Que droga de anestesia era aquela que passava em menos de 10 minutos? Antes que pudesse formar um raciocínio completo sentiu uma mão agarrar fortemente seus cabelos. Olhou para baixo e viu os olhos em fúria do garoto. Ah não. Aquilo ia doer. Fechou os olhos, já esperando outro golpe, mas este não veio. Sendo assim Lee arriscou e abriu os olhos novamente. As orbes de Naruto já estavam azuis novamente, porém este o olhava de forma... estranha.

Lee afastou-se rapidamente da cama, desculpando-se por qualquer coisa e se preparando para sair do quarto. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir um sapato voar com violência e passar rente ao seu corpo, atingindo brutalmente a porta e a fechando. O moreno olhou para trás, desconfiado. O que viu foi um Naruto completamente diferente do que conhecera. Aquele menino, deitado na cama, o olhava de forma insinuante e assustadora. Era como se Lee fosse a sua caça e considerando os dias em que ficou sem comer... Ele devia estar faminto. O protetor deu alguns passos para trás, intimidado pelo jeito que o menino o olhava. Mas esse afastamento só serviu para incitar aquele Naruto a engatinhar pela cama, parando bem na ponta, em posição de ataque. Lee não duvidava que ele pularia em seu pescoço a qualquer momento.

Na sala da Supervisora todos já haviam cansado de esperar por Lee. Sendo assim, Tsunade, a supervisora, resolveu falar logo. Pegou alguns papéis e os folheou, dando uma última conferida no que devia dizer.

- Você não devem saber muito sobre esse garoto, para ser sincera, nem nós sabemos, mas nossos exames mostraram que ele tem alguns distúrbios emocionais. Seu humor é um tanto imprevisível... Ao menos é o que o laudo aponta. Ele ainda terá que passar por alguns psicólogos, mas é quase certo que esse garoto sofre de múltipla personalidade.

- Pff, você não pode estar falando sério. - Kiba disse com um tom debochado.

- Por que eu brincaria com algo assim, Inuzuka? - Tsunade lançou um olhar de incredulidade ao garoto. - O assunto é sério. Temos que descobrir quantas são essas personalidades e o que se deve fazer em cada uma delas. A missão de vocês no momento é não sair de perto dele em momento algum. Podem estabelecer turnos para vigiá-lo, mas é aconselhável que vocês se dividam em dois grupos para isso. Avisem ao Lee assim que possível. Estão dispensados.

Os quatro homens saíram do recinto, indo até o quarto de Naruto. Esperavam encontrar Lee no caminho, mas não acharam ninguém. Ao chegarem na porta, que estava fechada, acharam estranho.

- Será que o Lee está aí dentro? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Talvez... Esse Naruto pode ter acordado e comido ele na porrada.

- Que jeito de falar Kiba.

- Me desculpe se eu não tenho modos, Sasuke-chan. - O Inuzuka fez uma cara de nojo, carregando a voz ao pronunciar "chan". Sasuke preferiu ignorar.

- Naruto?! - Neji bateu na porta. Ninguém atendeu.

- Podemos arrombar agora? - Já cheio de entusiasmo, Kiba preparava seu chute. Shino o interrompeu.

- Já pensaram em tentar abrir a porta, simplesmente.

- Mas que droga, por que sempre me impede de ser feliz?! - Kiba berrou, revoltado.

- Se isso te faz tão feliz, vai lá, quebra a porta logo! - Shino replicou. Kiba deveria ter sérios problemas com portas.

- Obrigado!

Kiba não esperou mais e chutou a porta com toda sua força, arrancando-a do lugar e arremessando-a longe. O Inuzuka sorriu, orgulhoso de sua própria força, enquanto o resto do time entrava no quarto. Olharam em volta, a procura de Lee, talvez ele estivesse no outro cômodo. Kiba já ia se pronunciar, já que a porta estava fechada, mas Shino tapou-lhe a boca.

- Não comece.

- Deixa que eu abro. - Sasuke abriu a porta a porta, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto, tirando logo em seguida, levemente vermelho.

- Ei, o que houve? - todos perguntaram, curiosos.

- Acho melhor não entrarmos agora.

- ...?

- GYAHHHH, SAI DE CIMA MIM! - Era o Naruto.

O grupo entrou correndo no quarto apenas para ver Naruto sem blusa, embaixo de Lee, que estava em condições semelhantes. O moreno apressou-se em sair de perto do loiro, que se levantou e procurou manter distância do outro, escondendo-se atrás de Neji.

- Ahn... o que está acontecendo aqui? - Shino perguntou.

- E-ei, não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando! - Lee apressou-se em responder.

- Não é? E o que seria então? - Sasuke olhou de forma maldosa para Lee.

- Eu também não sei direito, mas quando eu entrei aqui ele ficou me olhando de forma estranha, depois me agarrou pela blusa e me puxou, não foi minha culpa, eu não fiz nada!

- O que? Eu não fiz nada disso! Nem me lembro de ter vindo para o meu quarto! - Naruto gritou, apontando para Lee. - Como ousa me acusar assim sem provas? Eu não tenho nenhum motivo para te agarrar assim!

- Calma Naruto. - Neji tentou fazer o loiro para de gritar e o empurrou para Kiba. - Leve-o para falar com a Supervisora, nós temos que atualizar o Lee. Lembram-se do que Tsunade falou? Essa deve ser uma das personalidades dele.

- Então o Naruto tem um personalidade tarada? Hmm... - Kiba olhou para o loiro, medindo-o descaradamente. Naruto afastou-se, dizendo que não iria a lugar nenhum com Kiba.

Sasuke pegou Naruto pelo braço, dizendo que ele levaria. Os outros deveriam ficar e explicar as coisas para Lee e, é claro, dividir os grupos. O loiro confiava mais em Sasuke, pelo menos ele não parecia ter outras intenções.

Assim que saíram do quarto, Sasuke apertou o braço do outro com mais força do que o necessário e o empurrou para o lado oposto ao da sala da Supervisora, mas ele não tinha como saber. Não demorou muito e eles estavam fora do prédio.


End file.
